


Thunder Smiles

by TheFabulousGrell



Category: Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGrell/pseuds/TheFabulousGrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the love of his life, Thunder goes into a deep depression, until a special friend helps him out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Smiles

_It has been many moons since the battle between War Clan and Abnormal Clan. During the battle, all that could be seen was multi colors of flying fur and blood being spewed. The battle between peace and war was not easy, many were hurt, and some were killed. Howls, barks, snarls, and grows were also heard during the intence battle. The battle ended with the kill off of War Clan's leader, Warstar. War Clan fled from the battle, making Abnormal Clan the victoris ones. Howls of releif and happiness rangs through the forest and tress, leaving every wolf in a pleasent tone and mood. But... all except for one._ _Thunder._ _He sat in front of a bloody and dead wolf, his lips quivering his eyes spilling salty tears. Thunder then threw his head back and let out a long, agony filled howl._

**_His mate, Lightning, is dead._ **

**(Preasent Time)**

Today marks the aniversery of when Abnormal Clan won the fight between War Clan, but also the aniversery of Lightning's death. The clan gathers outside in happy barks and yips, waiting for the leader Phoenix, to announce the time to celeabrate. Thunder watches as the last of the wolves flood out of the dens, and outside. He growls as he whips his head away, turning his back on the celeabration. "How can I celeabrate when the love of my life is gone..." His ears perk up when he hears the click of nails and the padding of paws. He turns his head towards the entrance of his den, watching one of his friend's enter the den with a warm and gentle smile. "What is it Sky?" Thunder growls at the she-wolf, turning his head away, and resting it on his paws. Sky stops in her paw-steps, looking down sadly, her ears now laying on top of her head. "I...I was just wondering if y-you would like to come c-celeabrate with me...?" Thunder scoffs, his tail now swishing angerly. "Oh, SURE~! Let's go celeabrate our victory! Oh~! And while we're at it, let's celeabrate my mate's DEATH!" The last word... ' _death_ ' comes out with venom laced in it. Sky whimper, taking a few paw-steps back. "I...I'm so-" She stops herself, now anger boiling in her throat. "Ok, I KNOW you miss Lightning, and guess what? I MISS HER TOO! I've known her longer than you, or ANY-WOLF in this entire clan. So why don't you quit that nasty additude and give me some damn respect!" Sky snarls out, making Thunder flintch. He has never heard the she-wolf so angry before. Thunder then turns his gaze towards Sky, looking into her flamming blue eyes. Thunder pulls his ears back, looking down. "You're right Sky... I'm sorry... I-I just... really want Lightning back..." Tears start to escape the expressionless wolf's eyes, his whimpers coming out in chocked sobs. Sky loses her rage, going over to comfort the sobbing wolf, until a memory strikes her.

**(Before Battle)**

_It was just a nomal day in Abnormal Clan camp, a moon until the battle between war and peace, until a long, loud, howl, awoke the clan in a panic. Loud thumping of paw-steps were heard until a a red and orange wolf brusts into the camp, his green eyes wide and his claws were unsheathed. Phoenix flys out of the leader den and lands in front of the flamed colored wolf. "Flames, what's wr-"_

_' **splash** '_

_Phoenix looks down to see a crimson river, slowly making its way towards his paws. Phoenix gasps, jumping in the air, now using his phoenix wings to decend above the ground. "FLAMES, WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?!" Phoenix yells worriedly at the bleeding wolf. Flaes just stares at the ground with wide green eyes, his limbs shaking and his mouth quivering as blood drools out of his mouth. "I......I-I'm s-s-so clumsy-y.... I d-didn't e-even see t-the M-Monster c-coming..." Flames then collapses on the ground in a bloody heap. All the fire wolves then gasp, a couple breaking into loud sobs._

_Sky watches everything from a distince, tears now starting to cloud in her light blue eyes. "N-NO! I-I'll bring him back!" She calls out, using her angel wings to fly out into the clearing, and decend over Flame's dead body. Sky then closes her eyes, and tosses her head back, letting out a howl, but mixed in with a spell. Flame's body starts to glow blue, and now starting to decend in the air. The wholeclan gasps in shock, but Phoenix shushes them. "Let her concentrate..." He whispers out. The entire clan nods as they watch what happens to Flame's body. Flame's body starts to heal itself, making the clan in awe. Sky then stops her howl/spell, letting Flame's body slowly drop to the ground. Sky then drops to the ground next to Flame, not caring she's sitting on his blood. The clan then leans in, all waiting to see what happens next. Flame then groans, shifting on the blood stained ground. His green eyes then slowly open, now looking around the clan. His eyes then widen as he picks his body up, his eyes darting towards his fellow fire wolves. "I-I'm alive..." He then slowly looks towards Sky, a grin now plastered on his face. "I'M ALIVE!!" He howls happily, jumping up and running towards the fire wolves. All the fire wolves howl happily, now jumping all over Flame, and Flame doing the same._

_Sky smiles happily, glad she reunited Flame with his friends... his family..._

**(Preasent Time)**

'O-O my God, I can bring back Light-' Sky couldn't. Lightning's soul is already up in Star Clan. But... Sky grins, as she runs over to Thunder. "I know a way ou can see Lightning again!" Sky exclaims, making Thunder's head perk up. "Wait... What?!" Sky nods quickly. "Come with me." Sky then flys out of the den, a excited Thunder following her.

**(Timeskip)**

Sky stops in mid-air, and slowly drops to the ground. Thunder comes in speeding, using his lightning speed. He then screeches to a stop next to Sky. Sky smiles warmly at Thunder, before using her tail to point at the lump on the ground, where they burried Lightning's body. Thunder follows Sky's tail, only to growl/whimper, looking away. "I knew it was too good to be true..." Thunder goes to walk away, but Sky stops him. "Wait a second..." Thunder groans/moans, sitting back down. "Get it over with..." He growls. Sky gives a curt nod before whipping her head back, and howling a spell. The lump in the ground starts to glow a dark blue, making Thunder's eyes widen. Thunder then gasps as he watches as a portal opens up from he ground, a paw coming up and grasping the ground with black claws. Thunder steps back as a wolf climbs up out of the ground and stands in front of Thunder. Thunder's eyes widen as his tail starts to wag in happiness.

**Lightning.**

The wolf he lost, the wolf he loves... is standing right in front of him. Lightning slowly opens her dark blue eyes, a yellow star on her forehead glowing brightly. The spirit of Lightning then looks towards Thunder, gasping. A huge grin makes its way on to her face. "Oh... my... God... THUNDER!!!!!" Lightning yells jumping on top of Thunder, making them tumble to the ground. Lightning and Thunder start to lick each other's faces in a happy manner, both of their tail going at lightning speed. Thunder then uses his paws to wrap Lighting in a wolf-like hug. "I missed you so much Lightning..." Thunder whispers happily in Lightning's ear, his cheeks slowly getting soaked with happy tears. Lightning giggles getting up and off Thunder's body. "I missed you too Thunder..." Thunder then rests one of his paws on top of Lightning's. "I love you Lightning..." Lightning grins, licking his cheek. "I love you too Thunder." Thunder then gasps as Lightning's spirit body starts to fade away. Lightning notices too, and gives Thunder a sad smile. "Good-bye Thu- WAIT!" Lightning yells, her paws shifting nervously. "One more thing Thunder... can... can I have a smile...?" Thunder then presses his nose to Lightning's. "Anything for you, Thunder smiles, his tail wagging with the facial action, Lightning..."

_Thunder, from that day fourth, smiled about everything, knowing that little action is making Lightning bounce around happily up in Star Clan. And if Lightning's happy... Thunder's happy..._

**Author's Note:**

> These are my OC's that I created, the clans are inperation from Erin Hunter's best selling Warriors Seris.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY OC'S!!!


End file.
